Kurakura high
by Antwon pons
Summary: Ichigo has always had problems with bullies but just never expected them to get this worse
1. Chapter 1

It was like any other normal day for ichigo he was day dreaming in class anticipating the loud ring of the school bell to signal the end of the day his eyes then drifted to his secret crush orihime 'd liked her for a long time but wasn't exactly ready to tell beauutiful silky hair,paele shiny skin,and the best part-her large boo-

RINGGGGGGGGGGGGG before he could even finish his thought the bell had startled him"ichigoooooooooooo" keigo yelled. *Sigh* "what do you want" he replied with a deadly stare "sheesh,just wanted to say that i'll be heading home early today,i gotta finish my project in chemistry or i'll get an F"."And so you wanna borrow my notes don't you" ichigo replied "PLEASEEEE,only for one last time time" like he hadn't heard that before "fine"."YAY,i'll return them tommorow" he said as he started out the classroom door.

Just as ichigo was packing his stuff he heard the doors shut,startled he looked behind to only see his school bully Abarai renji and he group of only reasn they picked on him was because the abnormal color of his hair.

"Oi, if it isn't the little bitch" renji spat, "just leave me alone" ichigo snapped trying to walk out the room only to be blocked off by a familiar blonde,Kira he tried to take the other he was met by Yasutora sado the foreign exchanged student and ikkaku madarame.

" Come on ichigo just hand over the money" renji chuckled."pfft like im suppose to listen to the baboon with tatt- before ichigo could even comprehend what happened renji kneed him right in the stomach coughing histarically ichigo fell to the floor."Bad choice of words piece of shit" ichigo was met by repetitive kicks to the upper body as they all ganged up and on him. After 10 minutes of brutal beatings which to ichigo felt like an eternity Sado broke the silence sighing the words "beating him up is getting boring".

"Oi now that you've mentioned it i haven't had a good nutting in days" out of nowhere he slammed ichigo stomach first onto a so much pain ichigo could only muffle a few words "get the fuck off me!,let me go" he was met with a backhand slap,"shutup bitch" renji this point ichigo was now kicking with all his might as he was forcefully pinned down by the read head.

Everyone in the room was Dazed as renji started undoing his belt buckle."Suck" ichigo was met face first to Renji's large thick cock "by the way i havnt showered in a few days" he chuckled,disgusted by the smell ichigo turned his head the other way."Get that thing anywhere near me and i'll bite it off" ichigo screamed "fine have it your way" renji then tied ichigos hands to behind with his belt,ichigo struggled trying to break free with no results

Renji wasted no times ripping off ichigos clothes soon after removing his own,feeling the cold sting his exposed him ichigo screamed "What the hell are you doing back there!?" Only to be met with deaf ears,Renji looked back at his confused comrades with a smirk "what?,a holes a hole right?" He said sarcastically he was now positioning himself into ichigos was now begging " no,please stop-" he was stopped when he felt a hot white searing pain working its way through his scramed in pain and horror as the cold scary truth seeped into his mind...he was being were now forming a water fall down his face as pained screams pulled out completely only to shove his cock right back in "So tight" he moaned,he looked down to notice blood coding his dick which had a Only excited him

The sound of skin slapping skin echoed through the rooom as Renji reached his violent climax filling ichigo up with his seed ."Is It good?" Kira asked wearily "this ass is amazing","Im going next ikkaku said as he quickly positioned himself to pearce ichigo "Sado you take the mouth", "don't gotta tell me twice".Finally he was able to breath ichigo was gasping for air only to feel the same painful sensation of having his insides violated before he could let out a scream sados thick cock was shoved deep into his throat,he was choking on it until sado began skull fucking him he felt like he was just about to throw up the words "it taste so bad" rung through his mind "mmmgh, mmghhh!"

His muffled protest were blocked out by the entangled moans of sado and was now sure he felt crimson blood oozing down his thighs." You say you hate it but your ass is chewing on my cock" ikkaku chuckled.

Renji now hard again along with kira undid ichigos restraints and used his hand to jack themselves off,each of them fucking him in anyway call came together,ikkaku feeding ichigos ass with his semen,sado invading ichigos stomach with gallons of it.

It'd now felt like it had been an hour as they took turns fucking him in the ass. They were getting off to ichigos pained cocks were stained with blood and cum not being satisfied yet they forced ichigo to "clean" them with his mouth."You should be glad ichigo were all gonna chip in for your reward of best asshole of the year" kira mocked thought ichigo has long passed out from all the pain." Well lets give it to him guys" renji chuckled as they all started to pee on his almost lifeless left the room laughing with no remorse on their face whatsoever

10 minutes later ichigo had woken up covered in cum and his body aching with was a note left on him that said "Don't try telling on us piece of shit if you do we'll release your very first porn debut video to everyone at kurakura high" remembering everything that happened all he could do was sit there as a mix of anger and sadness came out in the form of tears.


	2. Chapter 2

ichigo decided there was no use crying as he started to get up steadily,"whats done is done" he told picked up what was left of his clothes and decided he might as well go clean himself up in the bathroom,just as he finally left the room the pain started kicking in,the only thing keeping him frim hitting the ground was the support of the he finally reached the bathroom the first thing he noticed was the mirror,his face was covered in dry cum,his nipples were swollen,he covered and scratches,and the most saddening part was the dry trail of blood which trailed back to his bruised torn and bloody turned on the faucet as he gently started cleaning his face noticing his puffy red eyes,"this must be what it feels like to be a prostitute huh?".He went on to even gargle the water to get the disgusting taste of dicks out of his part that hurt the most was when he took a wet paper towel and gently started to scrub his anus twitching in pain once in a while,he then noticed the time in his phone noticing he was an hour late he was suppose to be home by now he quickly put on battered clothes and tried to walk as normal as possible so nobody would he finally got home he was met by a full throttle ranting from his dad,ishin,"your sixteen now you should be more responsible,i was getting worried,also why do you look so beat up".thinking of the quickest excuse he started to sweat."I decided to play a quick game of soccer after school and forgot the time"he said nervously."sigh, well anyways dinners almost ready be down in 5 minutes Yuzu made miso soup".Ichigo was planning to go to sleep he could just forget about everything that happened today,but was reminded about how sad yuzu would get if any missed out. TIME SKIP :p. After dinner ichigo made his way to his room his stomach wasnt feeling good at all,getting the feeling that he gonna throw up he ran to the was miso soup mixed with thick white stuff "guess the cum didnt mix with the food".Feeling dirty he decided to take a of nowhere he scrubbing at his skin so hard he started to bleed a little finally giving up todays nightmare played through his mind and figured out this "dirtiness" was something that could never be washed off as he felt tears in his tossed some clothes on and fell to his bed as he was tired and just wanted to forget he just wanted to sleep for was twitchy as it felt like he was being touched and violeted over and over again as the horrible scene was stuck on replay in his mind as he fell asleep with his new found "dirtiness"

sorry if this felt rushed i got tired at the ending


End file.
